DESCRIPTION: The biopsychosocial core is proposed to provide service and training regarding hypnosis, guided imagery, and the art of suggestion. Additionally, it will provide expertise regarding behavioral measurement technology. The aim of the instructional aspects of the core is to help investigators learn how to determine the effects of suggestion and alternative modalities of treatment efficacy in children.